


Moving On

by darlingtimes



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, homare is reliable, masumi doesn't love izumi anymore?!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:48:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22811254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingtimes/pseuds/darlingtimes
Summary: Masumi isn't obsessed with Izumi anymore and doesn't know what to do, so he consults Homare about it.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	Moving On

**Author's Note:**

> this is my convenient way out of masumi being obsessed with izumi, set maybe a few years down the road once he's graduated from high school.... hope you enjoy!!

“Homare? Let me in, I need to talk about something.”

“I’ll be right there!”

Unplugging himself from his headphones, Homare paused from the poem he was writing to go open the door.

“If it isn’t Masumi! A rather unusual guest, today, I must say--”

He stopped mid-greeting upon seeing Masumi’s expression, his eyes shining with tears and his shoulders hunched.

“Y-You’ve had a break-up before, right, Homare? I need to talk.”

“Yes. Yes, of course. Sit down and wait a bit, I’ll make us some tea first.”

Homare ushered Masumi towards the tea table, pulling a marshmallow from his pocket as he did so.

After sitting Masumi down with an awkward pat on the back, Homare went to squat in front of Hisoka, who was sleeping in the bean bag at the foot of his bunk that afternoon. Dangling the marshmallow in front of Hisoka’s face, Homare whispered, “Please keep him company while I prepare some tea.”

Homare waited for Hisoka to make his way to Masumi’s side before heading to the kitchen.

\---

_ All right, Homare. Masumi decided to consult with you, so you must give him some proper, empathetic advice. You can put yourself in his shoes--you, too, were once a young man in love…. _

As he busied himself preparing chamomile tea, Homare attempted to pep-talk himself. It was rare for any of the younger members to rely on him for much besides literature studies, and even rarer was  _ Masumi _ , of all people. The only other time Homare had ever seen him struggle was when he nearly had to move to America, since his troubles were usually enough for the Spring Troupe or Izumi to handle.

Save for when the latter  _ was _ the trouble. It was common sense within the troupe that while Masumi was easily reined in with the help of her influence, she was still main reason Masumi was such a handful. Homare had no idea how news of his past lover had ever reached ears beyond the Winter Troupe’s, but seeing as it was the reason Masumi seeked his advice, he had no doubt that it likely concerned the director. Although the reasoning was a bit roundabout, since he doubted that Masumi had a break-up without having ever dated Izumi.

Sighing, Homare poured the cups of tea and picked up the tray to return to his room. He would do his best to support his young friend.

\---

As Homare came back into his room, he saw Masumi still looking depressed, but now with a half eaten marshmallow in hand and a Hisoka nodding off at his side.

“Enjoy this tea, Masumi. Now, if you would speak of your troubles….”

Nodding, Masumi set his marshmallow down onto his tea saucer and took a breath.

“I...I’m not thinking of Izumi anymore. I knew she was gone to regional tours with the Summer Troupe, but I only really realized when she came back yesterday. Even before when I saw Kazunari post a picture of them eating dinner I didn’t think anything, either. I just...kept doing what I was doing. Writing my college essay. Rehearsing with Sakuya. Talking with Tsuzuru...But not thinking about her. And then today while I was studying, she ruffled my hair and told me ‘Good job,’ but I didn’t feel anything. It hasn’t been just now, either. I haven’t felt anything for a while, I think.”

Throughout this explanation, Masumi’s eyes grew so wet that Homare couldn’t help but think of his old family dog. Quickly pushing the thought aside, he gently asked, “Masumi, have you thought that maybe….You don’t love her anymore?”

Inwardly grimacing, he wondered if there was a better way he should've put it. But though it was different from his experience--his lover's feelings changing from love to revulsion, versus Masumi's feelings simply mellowing out--Homare figured that the answer was clear.

“No!” Masumi forcefully replied. “No! I love her. I love her so much, I followed her here and now I have a family and I have theater...She gave me a home, she gives her everything for what she loves, and her smile is so...I love her. But I don’t...I don’t know.”

“Hm.” Homare winced.  _ I really think I’m in over my head for this one _ .

“You don’t need to feel something or think about her all the time to love her.” Hisoka, who appeared to have been napping the whole time, suddenly spoke up.

“But that’s how I loved her! I still love her but why am I…” Masumi looked down and squinted, trying to think (though it also looked like he was trying to squeeze tears out, Homare thought).

“...I love someone too. They’re not here and I used to think about them all the time. But lately I don’t, because I’m having fun with everyone here. That doesn’t mean I don’t love them anymore,” explained Hisoka, exerting more effort than usual in speaking.

“Erm...Hisoka, though relevant, I believe the situations are a bit different, here. Masumi. I believe that perhaps you do love her as much as you did before, but in a different way,” said Homare. “Compare her to, say...Tsuzuru? No, maybe Sakuya? Erm. Well. Perhaps you love her more like family than a love interest, now.”

“More like family...?”

Homare cringed a little, wondering if Masumi thought that pursuing someone as a wife was indeed still a part of family, and if his advice meant nothing. Who knew what went inside the young man’s head.

“...Okay. So it’s okay that I don’t think about kissing her anymore…” mumbled Masumi.

_ Phew, _ Homare thought. Finishing off his tea, he smiled at Masumi.

“So all is well? Your beloved director is as beloved as ever, yes?”

“Yes. Umm, thank you, Homare. And Hisoka. I’ll go back to my room, now.”

Hisoka sleepily nodded in acknowledgement.

“Off you go, then! Unless you would like to preview my latest masterpiece…? I was composing a wonderful line when you came in to consult me--”

Simultaneously bowing and shaking his head, Masumi got up and left the room.

**Author's Note:**

> if you liked it, i'd love to hear your thoughts!! thank you for reading this far.
> 
> small extra thoughts: homare was definitely listening to rap. hisoka's bean bag is definitely marshmallow-shaped. masumi is definitely just going to keep his accumulated izumi pictures in storage, and is just going to create a new box for whomever he chases next.


End file.
